


New Found

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Pack'verse [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alpha/Omega Traits as the Earthborn's Legacy, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Relationship(s): Federico/Shamal, Implied/Referenced Relationship(s): Kyōya & Tsuna, Minor Outbreak of Magic Healing Cock, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Over-Elaborate Worldbuilding, POV Tsuna (Reborn!), Seriously Ill Nana (Reborn!)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: (Roughly) 10 Years after The Vongola PackTsuna's grown up without a Seal in Namimori.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Everyone
Series: Pack'verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082441
Comments: 18
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that it worked best to end The Vongola Pack at the baptism. There have been a number of noodle incidents in the intervening time span, a lot of babies - the Vongola Pack has three main reproductive pairs/triads, and occasionally others choose to spawn as well - and a couple of big battles. The Estraneo for one, have been dealt with - Mukuro and a sibling are actually among the older children in the Pack, for example. (Yes, the Sin of the Vongola is going to come up. For those who only saw the anime/read fanfic, it's a manga thing and I'm going to get creative/explainy with it, anyway, so don't worry.)
> 
> On the Cavallone front, Dino is spoiled rotten and while he does lead the Family, honestly? A lot of the work is done by his alphas with the intent of keeping their omega happy (and in fodder for the horses)!

“Hiiieee! You scared me, Kusakabe-san.” He looks up at the tall deputy chairman of the Disciplinary Committee. “Does Hibari-senpai need me for something? He seemed to be okay at lunchtime -”

“He’s okay, Tsuna-sama. I’m not sure _you_ are, though.”

“I’m okay. I promise, Tetsu-san. Okaachama’s having a bad week, but I’ve got food and her medication, and I know her PIN if I need more.” The older student pulls a face. “It’s how I’ve survived the last nine years.”

“That’s … concerning, Tsuna-sama, but not what I meant. I meant that you haven’t Presented yet.”

“Presented?” Tetsu makes a face that he doesn’t understand. “Tetsu-san, that word choice clearly has a specific meaning, but I don’t know what it is.”

“I should take you to Hibari-dono. This is … embarrassing, Tsuna-sama.”

“Okaachama is currently _very_ ill, Tetsu-san. You should walk with me and explain; Hibari-kun doesn’t cope well with her when she’s like this and I can’t leave her alone for more than a half-day at a time.” The older student’s cheekbones are so red he might be able to fry hamburger steak on them. “Really, Tetsu-san?”

“Really.” He raises an eyebrow as he watched Tetsu bite his lip. “Were you born prematurely, Tsuna-sama?”

“Now I really am confused. But I think so? I may have been as early as 28 weeks, judging by okaachama’s ramblings and journals.” His words actually seem to relieve the older student.

“Then we can wait a few more days, Tsuna-sama; I apologise for worrying you.”

* * *

“Hn.”

“We’ve had this conversation, Hibari-senpai.” He still shuffles back against the wall, and Kyōya tucks himself into bed behind him, promptly burying his nose in his hair. “What’s wrong, Kyōya; Tetsu said something about Presentation I didn’t understand and went as red as a plum in the process?”

“Hn.” He waits, and the older boy using him as a plushie relents eventually. “I made Tetsu-kun explain all of this and then start to research it, but that doesn’t mean it’s _accurate_. There were some things in the family journals, but -”

“Kyōya -”

“- it’s about ki and fire and oji-sama, small animal. And safety and sex.” He makes a face and summons up the pretty orange fire he’s had since his okaachama went mad. (He needs it to demand things of Hibari Kyōya, demon of Namimori.)

“Give me the long version, Kyōya.”

“Can I?” He knows what the older boy’s asking for - he’s still confused as to how they ever ended up in this position, seven years after it started - and squirms over with a sigh, letting Kyōya burrow into his arms and bury his head in the curve of his shoulder with a small happy sound. Once they’re comfortable, Kyōya explains. In _detail_.

* * *

“So you’re my … cousin?” He can’t see anything familiar in the shape of the man-across-from-him’s face. Still, he’d passed Kyōya’s (and more importantly, Tetsu’s) screenings, and they’d confirmed that it went back to his mother’s Family’s arrival in Japan.

“It’s very distant. But your Lightning said you had our fire, itoko.” The stranger holds out his hand, showing it to be completely bare, and then … there’s a ball of fire, paler than his own, but with the same sweet, comforting warmth. (Warmth that was more spiritual than anything else, and that didn’t even burn _paper_ when he tested it.) “You can touch it, Tsuna.”

He blinks and reaches out carefully, brushing his fingertips over the ball of fire and his eyes go wide.

He’d expected there to just be one ‘note’ to the song. When he and Kyōya had experimented with it, that’s all there had been, but this time … “It’s _beautiful_.”

“I have to give my oldest brother credit for it, really, Tsuna. He and his omega have done the hard work that underlies our Harmony.” He touches the ball of flames again, wanting more of the addictive beauty it had offered him. “It’s why we’re so sure you’re Family; there are only about two dozen lines worldwide that ‘carry’ the ability - and you trace back to one of ours that went off the map almost two hundred years ago.” His new cousin pulls a face. “You trace back on both sides, actually; it’s probably why you popped up Sky-natured, unlike your half-brother.”

“I have a half-brother?”

“He’s a sweet kit - he’s got a Rain Flame with a very small touch of Sky - and we think he’s going to be the mellowest Alpha _ever_. One of the Cavallone Sky kits keeps chinning him aggressively, so I think he’s taken.” He blinks. He’d followed about half of what his cousin had just said. “Do I need to start from the basics, itoko? You look confused. Your Cloud’s, um, uncle is fairly famous in our world, so I thought most of it -”

“Kyō-kun’s parents basically abandoned him when he was eight. I’ve been feeding and socialising him since I was six? Six and a half? I know he _has_ an uncle, but he didn’t know how to contact him, -”

* * *

“ _Kamikorosu_!”

“Kyōya.” His Cloud (Federico was quite convinced that Kyōya was his Cloud Guardian) makes a face and allows his tonfa to slide back into their holsters. “This is my … cousin. He came in response to some of Tetsu’s research.”

“I take it back. He’s not your Alpha at all; you and Xanxus are going to get along like a house on fire. How did you manage a kit-bond to someone _older_ than you? That’s as unheard of as Xan’s knack for adopting kits with extant kit-bonds -”

“… I am the small animal’s Cloud.”

“Yes, you are. But you’re also his effectively his _child_ , Kyōya Hibari. It’s actually kind of adorable; most Clouds burn off kit-bonds when they find their Flames. They don’t want to be controlled; it’s part of why they’re so hard to get to adulthood in one piece.” His cousin actually leans over and ruffled Kyōya’s hair, and he’s amazed when the older … Sky? doesn’t get his hand bitten for the temerity. “Maybe we need to try seeing if pairing off the few Clouds we’re aware of with the juvenile Skies in our nursery, and the Cavallone nursery might help?”

“That’s probably something for Enrico-dono … or Xanxus-dono? He’s the senior omega in the Pack, isn’t he? And you said the Pack’s kits are his territory, right?”

“They are. And yeah, I probably should discuss that with him. Or _we_ should. You’ve not Presented yet, but after watching - and scenting - Hayato’s, I can be fairly sure of the likely result. If you’re not a natural omega, I’ll eat my hat, itoko.”

“Hiiieee! But I don’t even know if I like sex -”

“- you don't have to like it most of the time, but there will be times when your hormones are _very_ strong, and you discover it's palatable, and leaving you surrounded by betas is a bad idea. Slipping into Presentation at school would probably leave your pretty Cloud kit a mass-murderer.” Kyōya makes an amused sound from where he’s buried his nose, and he sighs and resists the urge to find a rolled-up newspaper.

“Kyōya, we’ve discussed this. No more than one easily splinted bone per rule broken, and, no, humans don’t have penis bones.”

“We sort of do, actually, itoko. At least those of us who have Presented. Well, it acts like one and can be broken -”

“- not helpful. Do you know how long it took to make that rule stick, Federico-san?”

“It’s not splint-able, so is still covered by your rule, I think.”

“Back to the _actual_ reason you wanted to talk to me, Federico. It felt important when you set this up last night.” His cousin chuckles.

“Very much one of ours. All of the known Sky-lines have weird and wonderful ‘knacks’. Ours is a far more developed version of something that all of us have; the other Skys only have nebulous warnings about their imminent deaths and/or serious injury. We get something closer to yes/no answers …”

* * *

The plane is a private one. Which is a relief; it means he gets to sprawl on a bed rather than sit in a small seat (he’d be comfortable, but Kyōya would be in serious distress). Right now, at forty-five thousand feet, his Cloud was sprawled over him like a blanket, nose buried in his pulse-point, and he can feel Kyōya fighting to manage his senses.

“If he was your Alpha rather than your kit, I’d suggest grounding him using your cunt, but that won’t work.” His cousin perches on the edge of his bed. “If he starts to slip, I’d be happy to rake his cute ass.”

“If weren’t in the air, I’d try throwing a fireball at you, Federico.”

“Do you blame me? He’s gorgeous, itoko. And Xanxus being our Pack Heart has set the standard; the rest of us tend to like being thrown through walls. In Enrico’s case, rather literally.” He combs his fingers through Kyōya’s hair, and his Cloud makes a tiny rumbling purr that melts him and makes his cousin twitch. “Does he purr often?”

“All the time. At least when I let him use me as a plushie.”

“Did he -” his cousin cuts himself off. “- no, Shamal can ask those questions. I should have brought my menace with me, even though he’s pregnant. Again.”

“Shamal?”

“My omega. Hayato’s father. He’s a doctor who has spent the last decade specialising in our variant biology in between bouncing on my cock gleefully.” He flushes. “I have no idea what the solution will end up being, itoko - maybe Enrico and Xanxus will fold you into our Pack, or maybe we’ll help you get set up with your own, and some of our oldest kits will shift across to be part of it; we have six in your age range, though one of them is your half-brother and he's _thoroughly_ claimed.”

* * *

“Welcome to Sicily, Tsunayoshi.” He yawns, his brain still set to Tokyo time, and his welcomer chuckles. “Federico wasn’t kidding. You look even more like Primo than your paternal half-brother. I’m Enrico.”

“… I’m sorry for yawning at you.”

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart.”

“’Rico -?” The youngest of his cousins sounds actually worried; there’s a flare of Sky Flames - harsher than when he’d touched Federico’s in Japan - and his older cousin reels for a moment. “Shit. We need to get Xanxus here - Tsunayoshi, get back on board the plane. Let your Cloud curl up on top of you. Sorting the Pack issue out just got _urgent_.” His brain is working too slowly - it’s like wading through treacle - but Kyōya picks him up bodily (like he used to do when people still thought they could bully him), and carries him back into the cabin they’d used for the flight.

“Kyōya -?”

“Hn.” He rolls his eyes and allows his Cloud to wedge him between his Cloud’s body and the bolster at the head of the bed. “Should have noticed.”

“We never did discuss Presentation properly.”

“S’puberty on steroids.” 

“Was _that_ why you hid two years ago, Kyō-tama?”

“Was embarrassing. Supposed to be in control and it’s 72 hours of being desperately, _desperately_ horny -” he sighs. “- don’t know why your cousins are so worried, though. At most, you’re in the very early stages of it. I just made use of my hands. And my tonfa.” The admission is made very, very quietly. “Was assuming that’s how it’d be for you, too.”

“Federico didn’t seem worried until his older brother called me sweetheart.”

* * *

“Can I come in, Tsunayoshi?” The voice’s accent is like Federico’s, but a bit lower pitched and rougher around the edges, and he pushes up a little bit, making Kyōya grumble.

“I think so?” Kyōya makes a sound of protest, but the choice _feels_ right. The door swings open to reveal someone he recognises from his cousin’s descriptions. “You’re Xanxus, right?” He has to concentrate in order to pronounce the name correctly.

“I am. And I probably owe you an apology, fluffy-trash. And, I don’t _do_ apologies.”

“An … apology?”

“About ten years ago, I cut your father’s throat and dumped him in the sea outside of Palermo.” Xanxus doesn’t look at all apologetic, and he raises an eyebrow. “We made sure your mother had a pension, but no one checked whether she was safe, sane or raising one of his brats in his absence.”

“You don’t regret killing him at all, do you?”

“He was utter _garbage_ , fluffy-trash. I was running security for the whores we protect - I made their lives safer and better when I killed him. The apology is for not _checking_. You should have been raised in our nursery with what are almost certainly your other Guardians and formed your own sub-Pack when you Presented. Instead -”

“Instead?”

“There’s a degree of urgency that makes that option unmanageable. Enrico and I _can_ bring you into our Pack though. But -”

“- what he’s dancing around, small animal, is that doing so is likely to involve you being _thoroughly_ fucked. And your body is going to like it. A lot.”

“Not quite how I’d put it, and I’m sure that’s not how the inclusion of an adult omega into a Pack was explained to you, cloud-trash.”

“My beta mother couldn’t cope with raising a Cloud and couldn’t reach my uncle; she abandoned me to a weekly cleaner and food deliveries. No one _explained_. I rode out my presentation with my hands and then read the two journals I could find looking for explanations.” Kyōya burrows back into his arms, and he sighs, and concentrates on keeping him calm despite the loose warmth in his abdomen.

“You’re an _omega_ , too, trash?”

“Using your terms, yes.” The older Sky twitches.

“How the fuck did _everyone_ miss a Cloud omega going through a fucking Presentation Heat in a pissant little town in Japan!” Xanxus’s rage clearly isn’t aimed at them, which is the only reason why he’s working so hard to keep Kyōya calm and present, rather than letting him up to drive the older Sky off. “That could have ended so badly, fluffy-trash. It’s why Fede bundled you both onto a plane; Cavallone Presenting nearly caused a riot and did result in him taking enough cock to make a porn star blush while he built a Pack from scratch. Hayato Presenting ended in several cases of end-stage Syphilis when it started unexpectedly early, and Shamal got vicious in defence of his kit … omega Presentation Heats are _dangerous_.”

He blinks. Blinks again, remembering what Kyōya had told him when he’d forced him to use his words. “You think I’m going into Heat? Reproductive-type Heat, have-babies-even-though-I-have-a-penis Heat?”

Xanxus smile is odd. Off, maybe? “Fluffy-trash, do you actually have a ball-sack? Pouch of skin with contents, hangs down behind your penis, hurts a lot if kicked or stamped on?” He flushes, not sure what to think about the question. (He'd been kicked there, and used the surprise at his non-response to get away. He wasn’t sure if he'd ever had testicles.) “Yeah. Thought not. And I have them - Heats, I mean - and they’re not so bad. Receiving's fun, and the kits make even the odd painful moment worthwhile. And you wouldn't even be the first - or second - omega I've helped ease into their secondary gender." The older omega's Flames dance over his skin briefly. "Shamal can postpone things for a day or two, so you can think about this, or we can just do what needs to be done. It's up to you."

He bites his lip. "Can Kyōya help choose who? Or at least who _not_? I trust him -"

"Sure." Xanxus actually smiles at him (he suspects it's rare). "The Mist-menace is on the tarmac. Let's get your pheromones dulled and you back to our Nest, fluffy-trash."


	2. Chapter 2

“Your Cloud kit seems to be applying his own _very_ idiosyncratic set of criteria to filter through the Alphas who are expressing an interest in raking your pretty ass. My Sun Guardian is patching up the failures and snickering.”

“Kyōya is a law unto himself.” The older omega is a thoroughly distracting sight. At some point, since he’s been settled into the clean nest (he wants to whine; his nature wants scents to roll around in), Xanxus has shed his shirt, and he should be craving alphas, shouldn’t he? That was how the biology he’d just learnt about, right?

“Oh, kit. The reason I’m making you hunger right now is while I pass _very_ well as an omega these days, I started as the most alpha-alpha you will ever meet; I’m not fertile right now, though. And you need to make a decision above and beyond allowing Kyōya to filter your Alphas for you; do you want kits _now_ , or do you want to have a play heat and wait a few months before you have your first litter?”

“Wait.” He squirms; his brain and his body are at war with each other (he wants kits, but he also knows he and Kyōya both need time to adjust).

“Then I’m going to get the Pack’s other two natural omegas in here to look after you while you’re in pre-heat, fluffy-trash, and I’ll take care of you during your Heat proper. Enrico _very_ much enjoys watching me with other omegas; he’ll provide the pheromones and step in if you turn out to be one of those omegas who needs an Alpha and kits to finish your heat. Does that sound like a plan, fluffy?” He nods and whines as his pretty scenery slips back out of the room, leaving him alone with the liquid Heat that was trying to spread through his blood.

“Xanxus wasn’t lying; you really are gorgeous -” he blinks and looks up, and the heat in his belly pulses; he can’t decide who spoke, as the two omegas in the doorway might as well be twins. His confusion must show on his face, and the brunet chuckles. “- Hayato, why don’t you join him in his nest? I need to ask Xanxus a few questions -”

The silver-haired omega slinks forward, and he squeaks as he realises why he’s moving so oddly. “I’m the reason Xanxus mentioned that sometimes omegas _need_ kits to finish their Heats. Something to do with how my Flames broke and repaired themselves -” he reaches for the other omega, and Hayato unties the belt of his dressing-gown, dropping it and takes him up on the invitation. Having someone else in the nest with him helps a lot. Hayato smells perfect, and he hums happily as the other omega makes himself comfortable in the nest, too. “- have you been kissed, pretty one?”

He shakes his head and Hayato makes an ‘oh’ face, and shifts, laying half over him and kissing the corner of his mouth. (The shiny star in Hayato’s belly is so incredibly, beautifully distracting. He _craves_ one of his own, but he knows better than to ask for one right now.) The other omega dusts him with kisses until he realises he can do the same, too. Can tangle his hands in Hayato’s pretty, silver hair and kiss him back; once he starts, Hayato leads, and he reciprocates happily, tongue tangling with the other omega’s. (He’s so wet. So impossibly, ridiculously wet. His hips feel loose, and he _wants_.) “You smell impossibly sweet, Tsunayoshi. Can I do something about your deliciously wet little pussy?”

He squeaks, and Hayato chuckles. “You do know you’re supposed to set the scene a bit before you offer cunnilingus, zio. Telling Tsuna your name might make a good starting place -”

“- I would have thought Xanxus had introduced us, kit.”

“Just said the pack’s two natural omegas would help -”

“- ah. Our Pack Heart is a pill. My use name is Shamal, Tsunayoshi. I’m something of an anomaly - I’ll explain why and how later. Hayato - your current blanket - is my kit in the same way as that pretty Cloud biting the Pack to death outside is yours. We’re going to have a couple of hours of v-shaped play; he and I are going to thoroughly enjoy watching each other, making you squirm, Tsunayoshi.” He throws an arm over his eyes and Hayato chuckles.

“Gonna let Zio introduce you to your pretty pussy, Tsuna? Xanxus says he’s got a _wicked_ tongue.” He squeaks, and Shamal laughs. “C’mon. You’ll feel better once you’ve cum a few times, beautiful. And then when you know what your pussy is for, we’ll let Xanxus _wreck_ it for you.” Hayato rolls them both over, and Shamal kneels at the foot of the bed. (The Mist’s hands are deft; he barely notices the loss of his soaked boxers. Some of it has to be laid at Hayato’s feet, but not _all_ of it.)

The first finger makes him _moan_. It feels so good, especially when Shamal curls it and rubs against _something_ inside him. “Relax, sweetheart. We just need to get you through this phase of your presentation. It can be a thoroughly enjoyable experience with the right partners. Hayato’s went pretty much perfect, so trust us that we know how to do it.”

Hayato kisses him again before he can answer Shamal back, and the Mist presses a second finger into the hole he’d never really realised was there until Xanxus had snarked at him about his balls (or his lack thereof) and fucks him with them painfully slowly. It makes him shiver and clench and keen. The keen turns into a shriek when Shamal captures his cock in his mouth and swallows; fire rips through him in response, and he cums. (At least he assumes that’s what the pleasure is.)

“Shhh.” He’s halfway over Hayato, cock rubbing against the younger omega’s thigh, and Shamal’s over him. “It’ll feel even better than just fingers, I promise. Thick, delicious heat, pushing into your body and making you _feel_ claimed. I could lose myself to my cock-hunger, Tsuna. I suspect you’ll feel the same way some days.” He buries his head in Hayato’s neck, the omega’s sweet scent reassuring. “Go on, Zio. Put your cock in him; I want to see what he thinks of it.”

He whines as he’s breached; the sensation is intense, and he squirms, trying to get more stimulation it feels good, but his instincts tell him it could feel even _better_. “Stay still, sweetheart. I need to make sure you’re deep enough for our Pack heart to fuck you properly … or if not, tell him so he can find the right toy to help.” He stills, and there’s an odd sensation, and then Shamal’s plastered to him. “Such a gorgeous, perfect creature. You feel amazing on my cock, Tsunayoshi. Hot and wet and just as sweet as Cavallone is when he’s in pre-Heat and desperate to be bred.”

Shamal shifts, drawing him up and off Hayato, and he whines; he wants to bury his nose in Hayato’s shoulder and cling to him while Shamal makes his pussy feel good again.

“Spread your legs for Tsunayoshi, Hayato.” The younger omega flushes and complies, clearly unsure what the older one is about to do. “Good boy. Are you wet? Tsunayoshi’s scent has me _dripping_ ; I’m going to slide his cock into your cunt, and you’re going to like it, aren’t you?”

Hayato nods and flushes even redder; he watches as the other omega’s shifts his cock out of the way, and whines at the sight of the slick, hot little hole that’s revealed - his must look like that. Only right now it’s spread around a fat cock, and he’s loving it. (He never thought he’d like being a uke so much, but now he was, he wanted to know what Hayato meant by ‘we’ll let Xanxus _wreck_ it for you’; the other omega had made it sound like a good thing. Like the answer to the hunger and the fire boiling in his blood.) Hayato guides him into his body, and he pants, the pleasure so viciously close to overwhelming him. He sighs in relief as he’s allowed to nose Hayato’s throat again, and the other teen purrs, a sweet, rumbling sound that makes him feel _safe_.

The two omegas take it turns to ride his cock and fill his … Shamal had called his cunt, Hayato his pussy. He wasn’t sure which he preferred. It didn’t matter though; his world is dissolving into the sensations, the blood in his veins scorchingly hot. He’s left open, body wet and needy and his nest cooling, and he shivers, keening desperately.

“Breath, fluffy. It’s just your Heat proper starting.” He reaches for Xanxus and the man chuckles and settles over him. He knows there’s someone else in the room too, but Xanxus nips at his nose gently. “Attention on me, fluffy. It’s just my Alpha; he’s here just in case, but all he’s going to do is enjoy the show. He _very_ much enjoys watching me fuck other omegas; Shamal and I have a standing appointment to tease him and Shamal’s Alpha.” He nods, dazedly, and Xanxus chuckles. “Keep breathing for me, kit. Unlike our pretty natural duo, I’m a made omega, so you’re going to find me a bit of challenge. Especially when I flare.”

“His barbs feel incredible, sweetheart. I cum every time he uses them to rake me.” He recognises the voice from his brief introduction to his cousin on the runway. “He’s even managed to _breed_ me. That was so tricky to keep quiet -”

“Do not make me gag you, ’Rico.” Xnaxus turns back to him and presses a kiss on him that steals the breath from his lungs. The breach is - the breach is … his brain stutters; despite hours of Shamal and Hayato enjoying his cunt the stretch is right on the edge of bearable. Almost too much; the penetration goes on and on and on, and now he knows why Shamal want to know how deep he was. “You feel ridiculously good on my cock, fluffy-trash.” He pants, trying to adjust to the fierce pleasure of being full again. “I think we should keep him ’Rico. I think we should stuff him full of kits and keep him content and cloistered within our pack. Buy him a whole wardrobe of short little yukata so we can just sink into his tight cunt whenever he tempts us -” he swats at the man over him and Xanxus chuckles and captures his hands, “- I don’t think you’re really objecting, are you, fluffy? I can feel the way your cunt is fluttering around my cock. Can you cum for me? I’ll feel a little less guilty about raking such an innocent little kit if you’re enjoying yourself -” Xanxus’s hand is calloused - Shamal and Hayato’s had been smooth - and he keens as the pleasure he’s newly sensitised to rips through him.

And keeps tearing through him; something sharpens his pleasure even as Xanxus shifts, fucking him with long, brutal strokes that make him keen and dig his nails into the older omega. (He vanishes under the weight of the pleasure, his world narrowing down to the movement inside his belly.)

“Shit. He’s not coming down … ’Rico?” A second body settles into his nest with him, and his Flames flare, rubbing up against his oldest Sky-cousin’s Flames, and they respond. “Careful. His ass hasn’t been primed; Shamal’s explanation as to why they hadn't was confused. But his cunt is sweet and slack and slick the way it’s supposed to be, so we can still fuck him together, the way Eiko and Tsuyoshi screw my idiot Rain.” He’s confused, and Xanxus rolls them over, so the other omega’s under him, and then coaxes him to bury his nose in Xanxus’s neck. “Shush. This still shouldn’t result in a kit, but your body’s clearly craving more than just being raked and knotted. So we’re going to stuff your little cunt as full as humanly possible and see if that works -”

Fingers tease at where he’s pierced, stroking, pressing, teasing and he whines, and shivers, the scents in the room so very, very strong that he’s not sure which way up is. He feels the first finger slide in alongside Xanxus’s cock; the stretch makes him whimper and nose at the older omega’s throat, body torn between chasing the sensation and trying to escape it. “Can you suppress for a couple of minutes, Xan?”

“Mmm. Not for long.” The feel of the cock inside his cunt feels _different_. It’s almost like he’s abruptly slicker, Xanxus’s cock and Enrico’s fingers moving far more easily, and then the fingers are gone, and there’s blunt pressure trying to force its way into his body alongside Xanxus’s. His body fights the demand, right up until he’s wrapped up in his bedmates’ Flames and all of a sudden he’s full. So ridiculously, overwhelmingly full. “Perfect, pretty kit. You’re going to crave this, and we’re going to enjoy giving you what you need.” He slides back into the pleasure, the fire coursing through his blood as the two cocks in his cunt shift, his partners raking him (he understands the use of the word, now) over and over and over until he can’t think. Can’t breathe, can’t do anything other than _take_ their thrusts. (He doesn’t want to do anything but take them.)

* * *

His body _aches_ brutally when he surfaces again.

“Where does it hurt?” The voice is soft, and he tries to turn towards it, curious, but his abdomen screams at him, and he whines. “Words, kit. You were doing okay when Hayato and I left you with our Pack Heart, but your Heat ran very long; is the pain just in your little pussy, or is it elsewhere, too?”

He whines again, softly, and tries to catalogue the sore-hot-ow … Shamal’s right. “M’pussy. Xanxus’n’Rico shared it. Was s’full -”

“Yes, that would explain it. What were they thinking, sticking two such big cocks in such a tiny hole? Squalo’s a slutty little thing who keeps himself well stretched on his Alphas’ cocks; he’s not a good gauge of possible.” Shamal sounds mildly amused. “Spread your legs for me, kit. I’ve got something that will help, but I need access to your cunt.” He whines softly. “Fingers, dildo or cock, kit? I promise whichever you choose, it’ll feel good _very_ quickly.”

“Like cock -” Shamal makes a sound that he’s not entirely sure of how to translate and he shuts his eyes and flops back into the pile of pillows. (He doesn’t even really feel exposed, despite how wide his legs are spread.) His nest shifts and he reaches for Shamal greedily; the Mist resists for a moment - he peeks, and the older omega’s coating himself in something slick - and then sinks into him and into his arms, and he shrieks. The penetration is cold and sweet, and his brain thinks it should hurt, but it _doesn’t_. “- s’better.”

“There’s a lot of Rain in the cream. It’ll soothe the muscles that are actually complaining; fitting so much cock in your pussy easily will take time, though it’s always possible when you’re in Heat. After all, that’s the route your kits will come out, eventually.” He squeaks, and Shamal presses a kiss to his throat, chuckling. “I’m a very good obstetrician, kit. I’ve delivered almost all of the Pack’s kits, and most of the Cavallone ones, too. Everyone’s healthy, and where appropriate, still infatuated with cock.” Shamal rocks gently, fucking him with half an inch of his cock, the angle changing minutely until he’s panting, fingernails burying themselves in the Mist’s flesh. “Mmm. I’m going to have to get you into my clinic one you’ve figured out walking, kit; I’m documenting all the different versions of genitalia we end up with post-presentation, and that angle being your favourite makes me curious; it feels like you’ve got a g-spot rather than a p-spot.”

“Was it?”

“Was what, kit?”

“Wanted it to be a play Heat -”

“- it wasn’t. We tried, but you’ve clearly got a lot of whatever it is - I’ve narrowed down the chromosomes it’s encoded on, and it’s always been thought of as junk DNA - that gives us our Flames and our secondary genders. My best guess is you don’t actually _need_ ovum or spermatozoa to conceive. Just Flames during the right phase of your Heat. We’ll have to see if riding out your Heat with a fucking machine’s aid is manageable, or if you’re going to have kits every ten months or so until your body is willing to discuss preventatives.”

“Hiiieee.” Shamal stills - his muscles had clamped tight around the other omega’s cock - and purrs, a soft, reassuring sound that curls around a primitive bit of his brain and soothes it without any input from him. “How many -?”

“One from each of us who helped with your Heat.” Shamal’s smile turns wry. “You’re a bit like the Cavallone omega in that; he tends to have a kit from everyone who rakes his cunt while he’s in Heat; he got carried away two years ago and ended up with a full-blown litter. He got so spoilt while he was on bed rest, but it was worth it; he got them so close to term no-one even needed an incubator.”

The world goes sort of grey around the edges. _Four_ kits? Four babies all depending on him? Kyōya was tricky enough, and his Cloud could use his words (even if he did have to threaten him with a rolled-up newspaper first).

“Breathe, kit. You’re part of a Pack. We raise the kits as a collective; there’s always someone around to help, and nursemaids as well. We’ve been enthusiastically populating the Pack-nursery for over a decade; we’ve got it down to a fine art, and the kits are turning out well - even the ones that needed rescuing before we folded them into the Pack.” Shamal rolls his hips and drags his attention back to the cock buried in his sore pussy. (Well, not so sore, now; more interested in further attention and throbbing than anything.) “Once we’ve got you through the dregs of your Heat you’re quite welcome to nest in the nursery, Tsuna. All of us - the omegas, and Enrico, I mean - do so sometimes, especially when we’re having a day where we’re not interested in being coaxed into a bed and thoroughly fucked. The kits will happily crawl all over you and snuggle up for naps.”

He whines, and Shamal speeds up, a hand wrapping gently around his cock and stroking it with malicious precision; the fire comes back so easily, so insistently that he has no idea how he’s going to do anything but spread his legs for his new pack-mates. He spasms around the cock inside his body, a rhythmic clenching that Shamal seems to like; the man’s hips stutter, and there’s Mist Flames inside him, and they feel _good_.

He sprawls in the afterglow, only whining a little when Shamal pulls out of his pussy; it doesn’t feel sore any more, though it still throbs hungrily. (The throbbing fades when Shamal slides something inanimate into his body and it ‘catches’ somehow, staying inside him even as he tries to sit up.) “I’m amazed that your cute little pucker made it through that unraked; I would have thought they’d have gotten carried away and broken it in. Half our omegas are bitched, and it means that our alphas have acquired a taste for turning tight little puckers into pretty, fuckable roses.” The Mist hums, thoughtfully. “Now, who would be the best choice to make sure you enjoy it being used as hard as your pussy -?”

“Said something about another omega’s alphas making him like anally what Xan’n’Rico did to my pussy?”

“I think you’d need some warm-up first, but sure; I think Squalo might even let you sink your cock into his pussy while his alphas ruin your anus in the best possible way.” Shamal sits back on his heels and does something complicated with his Flames. “I’m going to finger your ass a bit, kit, and put something in the tight part to start you stretching properly; you can nap when I’ve got it seated, and whoever comes to wake you up will show you what fun your ass can be, m’kay?” He nods, sleepily, and Shamal chuckles, softly. “Oh you are going to be a treasure, aren’t you, kit? In different circumstances, you’d build a Pack as big as Daniela did and enjoy _every_ moment. A hundred Alphas between your pretty thighs, raking your cunt, desperate to fill your womb and spoil you rotten.”

He squirms and flushes as Shamal fingers him gently; he doesn’t resist the Mist at all, and that makes it easy to seat the slim plug in his ass. It feels nice. (The dildo in his pussy feels better, but it’s bigger and kinda spiky, so maybe something bigger would be good?) He burrows down into the bedding and Shamal chuckles.

“Sleep well, kit. I look forward to seeing what Eiko and Tsuyoshi do with such a cute little pucker.”


End file.
